


Darling, you’re my lover

by HikariHM



Series: Ale’s Originshipping week 2021 entries [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Originshipping week 2021, Self-Indulgent, Surprise Gift, Wallace is a fanboy: also the fic, Wallace is extra: the fic, celebration, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM
Summary: Today should be a day to celebrate: it’s been 6 years since Steven and Wallace got married.However… apparently, Steven forgot about their anniversary.Apparently.(Originshipping week, day 6Prompts: celebration/festival)
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Ale’s Originshipping week 2021 entries [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Darling, you’re my lover

He checked the hour in his watch.

Almost 6 pm.

He was going to absolutely beat Steven over this.

Due to Steven’s multiple duties at Devon, they had to postpone their traditional wedding anniversary trip for some weeks —that year they were planning to visit Galar. 

And Wallace was completely okay with his amazing trip being postponed for when they had more time, even if he didn’t get to spend his wedding anniversary in some fancy place of Galar.

The thing he wasn’t okay with was Steven forgetting their anniversary. 

Because- it was a fact. He completely and absolutely forgot about it.

In the morning he woke up, got all dressed up, had breakfast with Wallace, talked about how busy he was, and when them both left the house to go on their daily errands he just kissed Wallace at the doorstep in the same way he always did, and left. Just like that.

And Wallace returned home sooner, just in case Steven had a surprise for him and that was the reason for his dry attitude of the morning.

And he found… nothing.

But the bad news didn’t end here, no; the man didn’t even bother to text him all day long to compliment him, to say he loved him, not even to casually chat. He was giving him a silence treatment.

And keeping his hopes high that maybe Steven would react at some point of the day, because he had to, Wallace either way prepared his present and a nice dinner for the two of them –since, number one, Steven didn’t even dignified to show himself up for lunch, and number two, because Steven didn’t give any signs of taking him to dinner that night. 

At this point of the day, Wallace was sitting on the couch, all frustrated and actually without any will to do anything else anymore. He wanted to cry, in fact, because- why did Steven pick the day of their anniversary from all days to ghost him? And just after every single effort he had to do to get his husband a nice present?

Many minutes went like that until the main door flung open and from it emerged Steven oh so casually, wearing a careless smile that turned out to be so odious for Wallace.

Even more because that wasn’t what he expected at all: he was hoping that maybe Steven would arrive home with a big bouquet of flowers, saying he was taking him out, putting up a show to ask him on a date or something. But his hands were empty, and he looked all clueless.

“Hello, love,” he said with simplicity as he briefly got by his side and pecked his lips. “How are you?”

“Fine,” he shortly answered.

“Nice to hear that,” why was he smiling anyways? Wallace wondered as he threw himself to the couch. “Ah, today I had quite the day... too busy, I’m dead...”

‘ _Dead is what you’re going to be if in like two seconds you don’t remember that it is our anniversary.’_

“Days like this are always eventful, aren’t they?” That time he spoke with bitterness in his tone

“Yeah, it surely was... but well, I’ve had more eventful ones.”

Oh, Steven was so very done now.

“Wow, if this day wasn’t as eventful as to not let you be with your husband, well, I don’t know what to expect from days when you’re actually busy, Mr. CEO.”

“Wait... are you mad?”

‘ _Oh, you can tell_?’

“Oh, you can tell?” Fuck it, why he had to act all restrained if it had been Steven the first one to screw it all up that day. “You’re a genius, darling! Your IQ must be of 150.”

“But... why? Did I say something wrong? Did I forget something?”

Wallace began to laugh hysterically.

“Just something?” He had to keep his temper, he had to, maybe he was exaggerating, maybe- “don’t you really know what you did wrong? God.”

“Well, if something’s bothering you, you know I’d appreciate it if you told me.”

How cynical.

“Just something?” He raised his voice. “You...! You forgot today is our anniversary!”

Steven sighed. And looked slightly confused.

“Don’t give me that look, ugh!”

“Wallace-”

“I can’t believe you are doing this to me! From all dates you could have forgotten, you forgot this one!”

“Wallace, please-”

“Please nothing! This is unforgivable!”

Steven crossed his arms and put a poker face that only infuriated Wallace more if that was even possible.

“You don’t know all the trouble I got myself into to get you a present this year! Then I just cancelled all my plans for today to prepare everything and make you a dinner that we both could enjoy, and for what? For you to come back home as if- as if today weren’t the day that we celebrate we are married?”

“Wallace, just-”

“This is the rudest thing you’ve made to me; we swore we wouldn’t ever become the typical husband that ignores and forget about his housewife- and you just forgot about me today! And lemme tell you, Steven, I did not marry you for this! For being ghosted the same day of my anniversary!”

Again, Steven sighed kind of annoyed but most of all confused and with a sort of anticipation sparkling in his eyes. And that did upset Wallace further.

“And you know what?” He was willing to give him an ultimatum there. “I’m so mad at you that I don’t even want to see you! Just like you had lots of more interesting things to do today rather than be with your husband, I’m going out today with Juan or something and, hah, don’t even wait for me, I’m not coming back until I feel like doing it!”

And sassily, he abandoned the living room, and rushed to the bedroom.

And Steven remained there motionless; did Wallace actually believe he had forgotten about their anniversary? Or it was just that he was dumb and left his surprise too out of sight?

Maybe it had been his attitude what misguided him, but- he imagined that at this point of the day Wallace would’ve already found it, even, he thought that if Wallace hadn’t texted him today was because he was planning something to show his gratefulness.

Maybe he should have let him know about the surprise, yet, he wanted to keep it as such since he had already gotten through all the bother and trouble to secretly get the present, and so he ended up acting all unaware.

And, as he crossed his arms over his chest, Steven kept listening to the furious rant of his husband: Wallace could be such a handful sometimes, but that was just one of the many reasons why he loved him.

“If you really think you can do this to me...!” His voice was even beginning to shake. “Oh my god, I knew it was just a matter of time until this shit started to happen, I fucking knew it!”

And bit by bit his yelling became more distant.

“I’m not even kidding, I’m leaving to stay with Juan until I’m not mad anymore and, you can eat dinner alone and- and- let’s see if next year I still buy you something,” and the closet door was opened abruptly. “Let’s see if-”

He went silent all of the sudden. 

Then he gasped.

And then he screamed. 

“Ah! No fuck!”

Steven shrugged and smiled kind of satisfied at that exclamation.

“I can’t believe it! Oh my fucking god!”

After some more squealing and crying out loud, Wallace returned to the living room, wearing a completely different expression; his face was completely red, his eyes shedding tears, his tense demeanor endeared now.

“Steven...!”

And Steven stood, shaking his head.

“You took a hell lot to figure it out.”

“Steven…!” He said once more as he launched himself to his arms, briskly, squeezing him in the tightest of way, swinging him. “I love you so fucking much!”

Steven began to laugh as now Wallace started to kiss over and over his face, his forehead, his temples, his eyelids, his cheeks, everything.

“I love you with all of my heart, oh my god!”

“So, you like it?”

“Steven, are you fucking joking?” His voice was exaggeratedly loud. “I’ve been waiting for this my whole life! Oh my god, my 16 year old self is crying and sobbing! Ah!”

“And your 36 year old self is crying as well.”

“Steven...! How in the world did you get these? And in front row?”

“You really underestimated me this time, didn’t you?”

“I...” he quickly wiped his tears. “It’s just that, god! These tickets were all sold out like in 10 minutes! How did you even get them? It was almost impossible to! Did someone pay you a favor?”

Smoothly he shook his head, “nothing like that, that would be rude for the people that saved the money for months and months to get a decent ticket. I just... hah, I just had to be super attentive to the release and I was lucky enough to get us the tickets.”

“I can’t process all of this, I can’t believe I’m watching Taylor tonight! I’ve been loving her since forever! And tonight, finally...!”

“And did you like the clothes?”

“That is exactly the perfect outfit to go to Taylor’s concert! You really thought about everything, ah! I’m so excited!”

“You’re going to look gorgeous on them.”

Wallace snorted, “but like, damn, Steven, I really blew things out of proportion here, I’m kind of ashamed.”

“Wallace,” he placed a hand to his cheek. “You always blow things out of proportion, I’d be worried if you did not.”

And he didn’t even manage a coherent reply, no, he just began to shake in his place, “I can’t wait! I need to go change now, ah!”

Very amused, he whispered, “and what about the dinner?”

“Forget about the dinner, gosh! We can microwave it tomorrow, we have to get going to make it in time!”

Steven shrugged, “okay, okay…”

And very hastily Wallace kissed him, ready to disappear into the room to change, but before-

“Your present is over the table, enjoy it!”

This was a rarity, but watching Wallace act all excited like a little kid… was Steven’s favorite thing, that was why he didn’t care to open his present all on his own.

And so, quite curious of what was stored for him inside the neatly wrapped box, Steven approached the table, lift the tap, and was greeted by a luxurious package of pickaxes and other stuff necessary for spelunking, with a note attached, that said: 

“ _Happy sixth anniversary, my love!_

_What can I say? I’ve been the happiest by your side all these 6 years, and you are deserving of a lot more than only spelunking equipment, but- at least you’ll do what you love the most using it, and I’ll be able to give you joy every time you go into your expeditions._

_I love you forever, Steven. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. Please, always remember it._

_Loves you,_

_Wallace Stone._ ”

There were small tears in the corners of his eyes, tears he was going to shed, but…

He ended up chuckling.

Oh, Wallace wasn’t ready for the last part of his present, but this had been such a perfect present, that… he had earned it.

* * *

This was absolutely, stunning.

The band was playing while Taylor, his favorite singer-songwriter ever, changed outfits backstage.

And Wallace still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact he was here, front row, witnessing all of this beside his adored husband.

Damn, this was better than any trip to Galar. This was better than anything he could think of.

He had been a great fan of Taylor ever since he was a teenager, her songs were his anthems through hard moments, the things he would listen to when he couldn’t even put names to his conflicted feelings. Taylor had watched him grow (with her music) and he had also grown with her, and now… she was watching her life, front row, in the only show she would be giving in Hoenn.

And… when she appeared again on stage, wearing a golden outfit, he couldn’t help but squeal as every other person there did.

“You guys!”

That was enough to make the whole crowd go wild, and she laughed.

“Alright. Before the next song starts, I just want to, um,” she paused, and chuckled. “Today is an special day! First, you all decided to hang out with us when you could have been doing any other thing and we wanna thank you so much for that!”

Again, the crowd roared at her.

“But also…” And she smiled. “I was also requested to do something special for someone- someone whose 6th wedding anniversary happens to be today!”

What?

No fuck.

Oh, he must be dreaming of this.

There was no way this was happening, no way-

“Wallace! I see you’ve come!”

His legs started to shake, turning into jelly.

“Your husband loves you a lot, I hope you know it.”

He was shaking, his entire body was shaking by now.

“And as a present from us, both him and me… the next song is for you.”

And the first chords of the song played, and Wallace covered his mouth with his hands as he started to cry.

“Oh my god, oh my god, she knows I exist, holy fuck, holy-”

And she began to sing.

“ _We can leave the Christmas lights up until January…_ ”

And Wallace faced Steven, who was smiling oh so wildly, and he couldn’t help it, he hugged the hell out of him, squeezing him so tight as he kissed everything within his range.

“Steven, this is too much, how in the world did you get her to… to dedicate the song to me…”

“The power of love, I’d say.”

“I swear, I… I’m gonna faint.”

“You can't faint, you have to dance this with me.”

He couldn’t elaborate much more now, no, just only one thing had sense in his head now, “Steven…!”

“Wallace,” he titled his head.

“Oh, Steven…!”

They kept hugging each other very tightly, until they softly started to sway at the rhythm of the music, and slowly, their hands fell into place, until Steven’s were on Wallace’s shoulders, and Wallace’s all over his waist.

“ _Can I go where you go…? Can we always be this close…?_ ”

There was only one thing that fitted at this moment.

“Steven, I adore you.”

And the gorgeous man in front of him, with the silky blue locks, the silver blue eyes, the handsome features, the voice that drove him insane and the smile that had stolen his heart many years ago, replied.

“I adore you more. This is short for all I would do for you.”

This was impossible to resist: he free fell into Steven’s lips and allowed to drown himself in the magical taste of them, as he listened to this that was one of his favorite songs.

“ _Darling you’re my, my, my… lover._ ”

And another year more… he fell in love with Steven, as the romantic songs played in the background, this time, not only in his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hear me out- if Taylor Swift existed in the Pokémon universe, Wallace would be a big stan. That’s it. I’ve been wanting to state this and here we are.
> 
> Now, this work was written and almost finished back in august of 2019 when Taylor dropped this song and I was just- losing it. I’ve wrote like 4 fics based off that song alone, one of which was posted back then, and now, this one is the second fic based off Lover that I post, but fr guys that’s the Originshipping song along with that entire album aaaaaaah.
> 
> Hope you’ve liked my 6th entry! I’ll be seeing you tomorrow with the last entry! Thank you for reading me!! <333


End file.
